Partners
by JourneyFawkes
Summary: He looked at the other children hoping one would choose him. A one shot on an event during Naruto's childhood, hints about his past life, slight SasuNaru. Rated K for safety.


**Authors note**: Ok! This is my first ever story to submit to fanfiction! I would apprecate it if readers did correct me on any errors (like spelling or grammer) for I'm not the best writer and that will help me become a better one. This story takes place when Naruto is 7 years old and has a few hints of couples and his childhood life. Please do not message me about not liking the couple, it irks me when people do that to other authors and I probably wont change my mind anyway. Please enjoy and message if you like!

Naruto looked around warily at the people filled streets of Kohana, trying to ignore all the looks the adults were giving him as they always did. He turned his attention back to his teacher, who had begun to speak.

"Today we will visit the training grounds that the ninjas of Kohana use. Please follow closely and do not leave the group." The children followed their sensei and chatted excitedly to each other. The small Nara boy stared skyward while his friend shared a bag of chips with him and the loud blonde girl grabbed his hand asking about their fathers, the only dog aloud in class jumped off its master's head and landed on the boy in front of him wearing sun glasses and licked him excitedly before being grabbed back into his surprised boy's arms again, a group of girls giggled and looked towards their obsession who was promptly ignoring them, one girl looked back and blushed before throwing her pearl eyes back to the ground and played with her fingers; Naruto watched them all longingly walking behind everyone else, wishing someone would talk to him. He was jolted out of his mind as a woman ran into him and he fell to the ground.

"Oh! I'm sorry dear, are you o- ah" she stopped from reaching towards the child to help him up when his clear blue looked up at her "Never mind, that felt pretty good." She smiled smugly and left the boy there as he gathered himself up and ran to catch up to the group. Iruka sensei was talking again and shot a look at Naruto when he joined the others, a bit of concern crossed his face as he saw his students scraped knees and hands, but he continued and made a mental note to fix him up when they got to the clearing.

"Alright everyone, we are about to cross the street so I would like you to pick a partner and hold hands till we make it to the other side, you have three minutes." Naruto looked around but everyone immediately moved away from him, "Mom said to stay away from him.", "I don't want to be with _that_guy", "Some say he's evil." And many other cold remarks were whispered as the other children made sure not to pick the very small blonde. He looked to the ground and tried to control the tears that threatened to fall as more and more partners were chosen, he wouldn't cry, he had learned a long time ago that crying only made things worse. A hand grabbed his shoulder and he flinched, cringing into a tighter form as he prepared for what he thought was a "punishment".

"Be my partner?" Naruto's head shot up and he looked at the boy standing behind him. Many of the girls glared as Uchiha Sasuke offered a hand to the shocked boy. Sasuke looked confused at the smaller child's reaction but kept his hand out, "Look, I don't want to be pared with one of those girls and you need a partner, right?" He looked at the boy with a sort of covered up pleading look, like he was trying to show the importance of the answer. A Hugh Fox grin appered on Naruto's face and he grabbed the offered hand before the other boy could change his mind.

"OK!" Naruto was to over joyed to say too much more but he intertwined his finger with the raven boys to make sure Sasuke would not leave. Many of the girls gasped and some vowed that Naruto was forever their enemy, but Iruka called attention and they sadly chose other partners. Naruto giggled and swung his hand back and forth softly and Sasuke blushed at the antic but continued to hold the others hand anyway, sensing that the blonde didn't get this a lot. Even after they crossed the street Sasuke aloud Naruto to keep a hold of his hand; because for one, it seemed to keep the giggly girls away from him, and because the other boy seemed to be enjoying himself.

7 years later

Sasuke pulled Naruto behind him as the 14 year old blushed bright red and mumbled about how they would be seen and how the girls would kill him. But that only made the last Uchiha squeeze the boy's hand fondly as they continued toward the training ground.


End file.
